disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunga Movie 3 (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 37, The Bunga Movie 3. Transcript (Japanese music plays as a book opens to reveal the story about the origins of Treasure Palace.) Narrator: 'On the clearest of nights, when the winds of Ninjutsu was calm and peaceful, (a boat of Japanese people passes by in the sky) the great merchant ships with their cargos of Harmony Crystals felt safe and of course secured, (a boat with pirate symbols on it passes) but there was a time when even the calmest night could give away to the unexpected Ninja Pirates (half ninja, half pirates). Worst of all was the most fearless of all these dark warriors, the notorious Captain Hazuki Morinaga. (Morinaga lets out evil laughter) Like a pack of thirsty bloodhounds overtaking their prey... (The story is interrupted by Bunga’s parents.) 'Berhane: 'Bunga? 'Adedayo: '''We thought you were going on your night duties with your friends. '''Bunga: '''I know, I know. I was just getting to the best about this book I just got. It’s called “The Origins of Treasure Palace”! '''Berhane: '''I guess if he wants to spend the night, that’s alright with me. '''Adedayo: '''Oh, why not? Good night, sport. (Bunga’s parents make their leave to their rooms, so the narrator resumes the story.) '''Narrator: '''Like a pack of thirsty bloodhounds overtaking their prey, Morinaga and his crew would swoop in out of nowhere. (Morinaga and his crew swoop in a boat and steal a big pile of treasure from it as Morinaga laughs evilly) Then, gathering up their loot... (the ship zip-speeds to the screen and vanishes) they disappeared without a trace. '''Bunga: '''Wow! '''Narrator: '''Morinaga and his secret trove were never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of time, a place known as... Treasure Palace. Some also say that there are nights when the winds of Ninjutsu sore letting in their promise of fighting and freedom, which had made one spirit’s sore... (The movie’s title magically appears.) '''Bunga (Narrating): '''The Bunga Movie 3. (The scene switches to Bunga, who is riding on a Solar Surfer.) '''Man: Huh? Bunga: Now let's see what this baby can really do. (heads to the clouds) Here we go. (steps on a button as the sails hoist down and stop him while he swirls his solar surfer around and heads to the ground, then he hoists the sails up again) Oh yeah!!!!! (surfs around until he hits a barrier and does stunts in a construction site) Woo! (comes to a giant gear like vehicle and hoists his sails to get past it) Come on! (passes it in one piece) Whoo! (laughs) Zuka Zama!!!!! (continues sailing until...) Officer Chip: Attention, driver of the vehicle! Sargent Dale: Please pull over to the ground immediately! Bunga: Oh, shoot. (The scene then switches to the Honey Badger territory in the Pridelands.) Customer 1: Mr. Honey Badger... Adedayo: I know. Refill on the grub slob, coming right up, Mr. B. R. Berhane: There we go. That’s four powdered slug munch, two spiraled bee buns, and a big pile of cock-a-roaches, with extra slug slime for the boy. (customer eats up his cockroaches sloppy) Phew, sorry Tigger, but man this place is a rough house all day. Tigger: No problem, Berhane. Just as long as my Banana split and pogo stick and submarine and lima beans and... Lima beans?! Y-Y-Yuck! How did I messed up my order? All well perhaps Long-Ears would take 'em. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Bunga Category:Season 37 transcripts